Bittersweet Kaisoo
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Perselisihan antar dua jurusan di sebuah sekolah negeri, Anak IPA dan IPS yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Namun siapa sangka ada dua orang dari kubu yang berbeda justru saling menyayangi. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt code**

309

 **Title**

Bittersweet Kaisoo

 **Main cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side cast(s)**

IPA: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Xiumin, Suho, Yuna, Taeyeon, Hyohyeon, Seohyun, Wendy, Seulgi, Sunny, Victoria, etc

IPS: Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Chen, Sooyoung, Amber, Tiffany, Irene, Joy, Krystal, Yeri, Yuri, etc

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's Note**

Hi, saya tau masih banyak yg kurang dari cerita karangan saya. Maaf buat prompt maker yang promptnya sudah saya pakai namun tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Saya harap kalian menikmati cerita karangan saya, terima kasih.

 **Summary**

"Perselisihan antar dua jurusan di sebuah sekolah negeri, Anak IPA dan IPS yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Namun siapa sangka ada dua orang dari kubu yang berbeda justru saling menyayangi..."

-.000.-

"Sambut dengan meriah! Tim basket kelas 11 jurusan IIIIIIIII-PEEEEEE-EEEEESS!" Teriak Ibu Holy di tengah lapangan basket menggunakan mikrofon.

"Woooo!" dibalas sambutan yang meriah dari anak-anak IPS seantero sekolah. Gak cuman teriakan doang, lengkap dengan berbagai atribut-atribut tambahan: kayak papan tulis yang dijadiin poster mendadak, bendera merah putih di kelas yang diikat diujung sapu terus dikibar-kibarkan, dan berbagai macam karton warna-warni yang udah dicorat-coret.

Ya. Sekarang sekolah gue lagi ngadain _classmeeting_ gitu untuk memperingati hari jadi sekolah. Acaranya itu tiga hari, udah dimulai dari kemaren. Ada banyak lomba yang dilombain, mulai dari yang olahraga kayak basket, futsal, voli, bulutangkis. Bidang seni kayak nyanyi, _cheerleader_ , sama band. Terus bidang _game_ nya ada tarik tambang, balap karung, bola babi—entah apa _game_ ini gue gak tau—, dan cepet-cepetan makan ayam geprek level 30.

Dan sekarang di hari kedua, lomba yang diadain itu basket, _cheerleader_ , bola babi, sama band. Basket sama cheerleader mulainya sekarang dan barengan. Yang bakal tanding kali ini perwakilan kelas 11 IPS melawan perwakilan kelas 11 IPA.

Tim basket perwakilan kelas 11 IPS udah mulai masuk lapangan. Disambut sama teriakan heboh anak-anak IPS, apalagi cewek-ceweknya. Ampun. Pengang telinga gue.

Gue kenal beberapa pemain basket anak IPS, mereka termasuk tenar dan hitz sih di sekolah gue. Gak cuman hitz doang, tapi sekalian sama blangsak-blangsaknya juga. Tukang buat onar dan rusuh di sekolah gue, sama jurusan gue. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalo anak IPA rada-rada gedeg sama anak IPS, kan?

Si Kapten tim, Kris Wu. Cowok tonggos sok kegantengan di depan adek kelas. Keren sih orangnya, tapi malas banget ngelihat tuh orang. Sok kegantengan banget. Kalo berantem sama anak IPA, paling depan. Tapi kalo udah didepan pacarnya, kayak babu banget. Semaput mau pingsan.

Huang Zi Tao. Cowok alaynya masha Allah. Cowok paling nyentrik di sekolah. Gayanya mau dibilang _fashionable_ , tapi jatohnya _ngakakable._ Pokoknya warna-warni merupakan salah satu unsur terbentuknya manusia bernama 'Huang Zi Tao'.

Oh Sehun. Si ganteng rusuhnya anak IPS. Dia _cool_ sebenernya, tapi rada gak waras gitu. Gimana gak waras, sedikit-sedikit tonjok, sedikit-sedikit tonjok. Gampang banget nonjok anak orang. Biang rusuh banget. Udah puluhan kali masuk BP, tapi gitu-gitu aja.

Terus yang ketiga, si Xi Luhan. _No comment_ dah gue sama orang ini. Mukanya polooos banget, tapi mulutnya... aduh. Cowok kok lambenya ngalahin cewek. Salah satu biang rusuh juga nih!

Dan yang terakhir, siapa ya... gue gak terlalu kenal kayaknya. Dari nama di baju basketnya sih... Kim Kai? Tunggu... Oh... anak yang kemaren masuk BP gara-gara berantem sama kakak kelas 12. Mukanya masih lebam dikit. Gue sering lihat dia waktu jam olahraga, karena kebetulan jam olahraga kelas gue ke _double_ sama kelas mereka, jadinya olahraga bareng. Rada-rada pendiam sih orangnya. Waktu olahraga, ya olahraga biasa, gak banyak ngomong. Tapi lihat dia masih lebam, rada kasihan juga. Gak sakit apa ya muka masih biru-biru dibawa main basket?

"Dan tidak lupa juga, tim cheerleader kelas 11 IIIIII-PEEEE-EEEESSS!" teriak Bu Holy yang dibalas cowok-cowok anak IPS.

Segerombolan cewek-cewek yang sudah pakai kostum yang seragam mulai masuk ke lapangan. Tapi kok...

"Kyung. Coba lo lihat tuh tim _cheers_ nya IPS." Kata Baekhyun di samping gue.

"Kok tampilannya gitu, ya?" Balas gue sambil kebingungan.

"Pff..."

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gue dan teman-teman gue ketawa ngakak.

"Tuh cabe-cabe ngapain dandan kek gitu... huh... sakit perut gue ngeliatnya." Baekhyun gak tahan buat gak ketawa ngakak. "Buahahahahah!" ih. Sampai muncrat-muncrat gitu. Jorok emang si Baekhyun.

"Goblok! Ngakak gue!" Chanyeol juga susah buat gak ketawa. "Tiffany kok menor banget, kayak badut!"

"Si menor minta di tonjok sampai jontor!" Tambah Suho. Bikin tambah ngakak.

"Lagian ada-ada aja sih anak IPS. Kok mukanya pada menor gitu sih..." Lay udah berhenti ketawa, mukanya sampe merah gitu.

Tim cheersnya IPS udah di lapangan. Mulai bikin formasi gitu. Ada tujuh orang. Si Sooyoung, Tiffany, Amber, Yuri, Yeri, Joy, sama Irene. Si Irene yang paling cantik juga kelihatan kayak badut. Siapa sih yang tukang dandanin? Pagi-pagi udah bikin mules aja.

Tapi, kok? Cuma tujuh orang? Biasanya berdelapan.

"Oke Girls!" Sang Kapten tim cheers mulai ngasih instruksi buat anak buahnya. "wan-tu... wan-tu-tri-for!"

"Give me I! Give me P! Give S! I P S!" mereka mulai gerakan-gerakan mereka.

Kita semua tercengang sama apa yang ditampilin tim cheers IPS. Mereka lepas baju cheersnya, cuman nyisain baju daleman cewek doang. Astaga! Gak waras nih!

Itu si Joy. Mulai ngedance melingkar binal ngangkang-ngangkang kayak cacing dikasih garam gitu. Di tambah Yuri sama Yeri pake kayang-kayang segala. Kok kayak akrobat sih?

Aksi mereka gak nyampe situ doang. Tiffany sama Irene duduk posisi ngerangkak kayak bayi, saling bersampingan. Terus si kapten tim cheers, Sooyoung dengan pedenya naik di atas Tiffany sama Irene. Joget-joget tari perut gitu.

"Ih, kenapa Sooyoung kayak ular keket gitu?" Tanya Lay dengan polosnya. Alhasil kami kembali ketawa ngakak.

"Goblok banget!" Chanyeol sampe pegangin perutnya.

"Kok jadinya ngebinal gitu ya, Baek?" tanya gue ke Baekhyun.

"Gak tau. Emang ya, anak IPS doyan ngelawak! Buuahahahahaha!"

Entah sampai beberapa menit, akhirnya selesai juga tarian uler keket tim cheersnya anak IPS. Sekarang temen-temen gue yang bakal tanding basket. Ketua timnya Chanyeol, anggotanya Baekhyun, Suho, Xiumin, sama Lay. Gue gak ikut main, gue gak ahli di bidang olahraga. Jadi gue cuman ngasih _support_ di pinggir lapangan doang. _Kalo gak di bidang olahraga, terus di bidang apa, dong?_ Gue bisa nyanyi kok. Hehe...

"Do'ain ya Kyung!" Baekhyun beranjak sambil nepuk pundak gue.

"Yang semangat lo pada, jangan bikin malu!" Teriak gue pada mereka yang mulai siap-siap masuk lapangan. Mereka balas ngacungin jempol ke gue.

"Kyung!" seseorang manggil gue. Sunny ternyata. "Videoin kita waktu perfom dong!" Pinta Sunny.

"Oke." Gue nyambut ponselnya Sunny.

"Yang bagus ya, Kyung." Sunny balik ke tim cheersnya, bersiap untuk tampil.

-.000.-

PIT!

Peluit udah ditiup kembali. Skor sekarang 18 buat IPA, 15 buat IPS. Jurusan gue unggul sekarang.

Setau gue, kalo basket itu selesainya kalo waktunya udah habis. Sekarang tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Kalo mereka gak mampu nambah skor, mereka cukup bertahan dengan poin segitu biar menang. Anak IPS juga hebat sih mainnya, jadi kayaknya buat menit-menit terakhir agak sengit.

"Argh!"

Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun teriak dan ngehampirin Chanyeol.

Gue kaget. Gue gak tau Chanyeol jatuh kenapa. Pengen nyamperin ke lapangan, tapi masih pertandingan.

Baekhyun berdiri terus berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol yang masih kesakitan. Muka Baekhyun merah gitu. Nafas Baekhyun kayak ngegas gitu.

Baekhyun jalan deketin salah satu anak IPS yang jadi lawan mereka. Luhan?

"Maksud lo apa?! Lo main kasar ke kita?!" Teriak Baekhyun ke Luhan. Terus Baekhyun dorong Luhan sampai dia mundur. _Oh my God._

"Apa, hah?! Temen lo aja yang gak bisa main basket! Gaya-gayaan badan gede main basket, sekali gepak aja udah kesungkur! Sana! Mending main bekel sama anak Bu Holy!" Balas Luhan gak kalah sengit buat dorong Baekhyun.

"Lo mau ngajak berantem?!" Baekhyun makin ninggiin nada bicaranya. Makin deketin Luhan.

"Eh Lo jangan sok iye deh!" Luhan juga ngegas mulu. "Gue gaplok lo ya!"

"Oh. Lo ngajak berantem beneran." Baekhyun udah ngambil ancang-ancang buat nonjok Luhan. Waduh! Gawat nih.

PIT!

Ibu Holy dan Pak satpam tiba-tiba datang ke lokasi.

"Kok jadi berantem gini, sih?! Tim kalian mau Ibu diskualifikasi?!" Ibu Holy ngancem buat ngediskualifikasi kedua tim.

"Dia duluan yang main kasar, Bu!" Adu Baekhyun ke Bu Holy.

"Eh, Lo jangan sembarangan nuduh ya! Temen lo aja yang gak bisa main!" Luhan mulai ngegas lagi.

"Licik lo ya!" balas Baekhyun.

"Udah-udah! Permainan dilanjutkan. Masih ada lima menit lagi." Kata Bu Holy.

Bu Loly sama Pak satpam udah ninggalin lapangan. Chanyeol udah dibopong buat ke UKS. Kedua tim sudah bikin formasi lagi. Baekhyun ambil posisi paling depan. Firasat gue gak enak nih...

PIT!

Peluit ditiup lagi.

Bola basket ada sama Sehun. Sehun ngedribel bola sambil lari-lari kecil ngedeketin ring lawan.

Gak jauh dari Sehun, Suho berusaha buat ngerebut basket dari Sehun. Sehun ngoper bola basketnya ke teman satu timnya, si Kim Kai. Dengan mahirnya, si Kim Kai itu ngedribel bola basketnya sampe deket ring. Kayaknya tim anak IPS bisa nyusul skor nih.

Si Kim Kai udah siap-siap buat ngesyut bolanya ke ring. Tapi dengan begonya Baekhyun datang dan ngenubruk si Kim Kai itu.

Bruk!

"Argh!" si Kim Kai itu jatoh.

Bener, kan? Baekhyun begonya emang gak ketolongan ya.

PIT!

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih? Mainnya kok dorong-dorongan?!" Ibu Holy datang lagi sama Pak satpam.

Kedua tim gak ada yang nyahut. Sama-sama dibalut emosi dah.

"Dari pada kalian patah tulang, permainan Ibu hentikan!" Titah Bu Holy.

"Gak bisa gitu dong, Bu!" Luhan protes. "Yang dorong temen saya dia, Bu!" Luhan nunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun udah mau buka congornya, tapi dipotong sama Bu Holy duluan.

"Udah. Permainan Ibu hentikan. Tim kalian berdua saya dis-kua-li-fi-ka-si!" ucap Bu Holy.

"WUUUUUU!" Penonton pada kecewa. Padahal dikit lagi jurusan gue menang.

"Sudah. Bubar! Bubar! Bubar!" Pak satpam ngebubarin para penonton dan masing-masing tim basket udah ninggalin lapangan.

Baekhyun, Suho, Lay, sama Xiumin udah keluar dari lapangan. Mereka langsung ke kelas. Gue samperin.

Mereka kayak masih emosi gitu. Apalagi Baekhyun, nafasnya masih kayak banteng aja. Gue ngambil air mineral di laci meja gue, terus gue kasih ke Baekhyun.

"Nih. Buat lo." Gue nyodorin air mineral ke Baekhyun. "Lo kok nubruk anak orang sih, Baek?" Tanya gue.

"Makasih, Kyung." Baekhyun ngebuka tutup botol air mineral yang gue kasih. "Biarin aja, Kyung. Tuh si Cowok congor cabe yang mulai duluan! Dia yang main kasar duluan. Masa dia nyuruh Chanyeol main bola bekel aja dari pada main basket? Kan bego tuh anak!" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ya lo kenapa gak nubruk Luhannya aja? Lu malah nubruk anak orang, bego." Tanya gue.

"Habis gue emosi, Kyung. Biar adil juga." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya padahal lo dikit lagi menang. Lo begonya kuadrat sih. Padahal gue udah teriak-teriak buat ngasih lo support." Bohong gue.

"Ya gimana lagi, Kyung? Gue emosi banget." Baekhyun duduk di atas meja. "Tapi gue gak ada tuh denger lo teriak-teriak ke kita?"

"Lo aja yang gak denger!" Gue coba nahan tawa gue. "Udah ah. Gue mau ke kantin. Lo susuh Chanyeol ke UKS deh. Patah noh kakinya."

"Patah pala lo! Mulut lo ya Kyung." Gue ketawa lihat Baekhyun yang khawatir banget sama Chanyeol.

Gue ngambil dompet gue di dalem tas, terus langsung jalan ke kantin.

Di koridor sekolah menuju kantin gue lihat orang yang ditubruk Baekhyun. Si Kim Kai. Dia duduk di kursi beton di bawah pohon gede. Masih pake kostum basketnya.

Jujur aja ya, gue kasihan sama tuh orang. Gak tau apa-apa malah ditubruk. Mana jatohnya sampe ke gesek semen gitu lagi. Emang gak waras si Baekhyun mah. Atau gak, dia malah dendam ke Baekhyun? Sekilas gue keinget dia masuk BP kemaren. Amit-amit dah kalo dia mau bikin perhitungan ke Baekhyun. Samperin aja kali, ya? Sekalian minta maaf atas nama Baekhyun.

Tapi gue laper banget. Gak usah disamperin aja kali.

Tapi kalo dia beneran dendam sama Baekhyun gimana? Kan anak IPS hobinya bikin rusuh?

Ah. Gak boleh su'uzon. Laper gue. Mending ke kantin.

Oke. _Fix. Let's solve this problem first!_ Gue samperin dulu.

Gue ngehampirin dia. Cuman duduk diam doang. Ngelamun kayaknya. Jadi canggung gue. Gue duduk di depannya.

"Lo gak papa, kan?" tegur gue duluan. Dia ngelihat gue yang tiba-tiba ngomong sama dia. Matanya langsung ke mata gue. Gue jadi merinding.

Untuk seperkian detik, dia gak ngerespon omongan gue. Dia cuekin gue?

"Lo gak papa?" tanya gue sekali lagi.

"Tangan gue keseleo. Lo gak liat?" Buset. Judes amat. Nyesel gue nyamperin.

Tangan kirinya dia taroh di atas meja beton, kayaknya beneran keseleo deh. Tangan dia yang keker keliatan bengkak gitu. Gue ngelihat sikunya. Lecet dikit.

Gue ngebuka dompet gue. Ngambil plester luka warna biru di kantong dompet gue.

"Tangan lo luka." Gue mandang dia. "Gue obatin ya..." ucap gue.

Gue bangun dari tempat duduk gue dan pindah berdiri di samping kirinya dia. Gue buka bungkus plester lukanya, terus gue tempelin plesternya di sikunya yang leset. Sesudah gue tempel di sikunya, gue duduk berhadapan lagi sama dia.

Dia mandangin plester luka yang tadi gue tempelin di sikunya yang luka. Lalu pandangan dia kembali ke gue.

"Eee... anu..." susah banget gue ngomong ke dia. "Maafin temen gue ya..." Ucap gue ke dia. "Dia emosi banget tadi." Tambah gue lagi.

Nih orang cuman diam doang mandangin gue. Gue jadi takut beneran, kan. Respon kek. Gue berasa ngomong sama patung.

"Hmm... ya udah. Gue mau ke kantin dulu ya." Gue mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk gue.

"Lo..." ucapnya sendat. Dia ngomong ke gue? "Makasih ya..." tambahnya lagi.

Gue senyum ke dia. "Lo cepat sembuh ya..." dia bales senyum ke gue. "Semangat!" tambah gue sambil beranjak menuju kantin.

-.000.-

Mie ayam!

Gue doyan banget sama mie ayam. Apalagi mie ayam Bu kantin. Mie ayamnya Bu kantin itu beda sama mie ayam-mie ayam di tempat lain. Kalo punya Bu kantin mah rasanya bikin candu.

"Nih Nak Kyungsoo mie ayamnya..." Bu kantin datang membawa mie ayam yang udah gue pesen dari tadi.

"Makasih ya, Bu." Ucap gue ke Bu kantin.

Gue ngambil sendok, garpu, tomat, saos, sama sambal. Gue tuangin satu-satu secukupnya di mangkok mie ayam gue. Gue tambahin sedikit sambal. Aduk dikit, dan siap makan.

Gue menghirup bau sedapnya aroma mie ayam yang ada di depan gue sebelum gue habisin nih mie ayam.

"Hmmmm..." sedap banget. Gue ambil sendok gue, terus gue cicipin kuahnya dulu. "Hmmm... enak banget gila."

"Kyungsoo!" seseorang teriak ke gue sambil lari-lari.

Gue noleh ke sumber suara yang membunyikan nama gue tadi. Baekhyun.

"Kyung! Lo cepetan ganti baju olahraga. _Game_ nya udah mau mulai!"teriak Baekhyun panik. Muncrat-muncrat lagi ilernya. Kebiasaan Baekhyun yang jorok banget. _But, what?!_

" _Game_ apaan? Gue gak ikut _game_ apa-apa." Kata gue ke Baekhyun.

"Lo gantiin Chanyeol buat main bola babi!" titahnya. "Cepetan dah lo ah!" Dia narik tangan gue.

"Kok gue, sih?! Ngerti mainnya aja enggak! Kenapa gak yang lain aja?!" Protes gue yang masih ditarik-tarik Baekhyun.

"Gak ada lagi selain lo yang bisa gantiin Chanyeol!" Bales Baekhyun.

"Enggak. Gue gak mau! Gak lihat gue lagi makan mie ayam Bu kantin?! Bayar aja belom udah lo tarik-tarik aja lo!" Gue masih protes.

"Ya elah, Kyung. Demi jurusan, Kyung! Demi jurusan." Aduh. Kalo udah bawa-bawa nama jurusan berarti nyangkut harga diri gue sebagai anak IPA. "Lagian, kalo kita menang, satu minggu gue traktir lo Kyung makan mie ayam. Satu minggu!" ditambah dengan traktiran mie ayam. Gak bisa nolak deh gue. Demi mie ayam jurusan gue!

"Ah lo! Ya udah! Gue ikut!" Baekhyun senyum sumringah. "Satu minggu ya, Baek!" gue menekan janji Baekhyun tadi.

"Iya! Iya!" Gue dan Baekhyun lari ke kelas buat ganti baju.

"Lho! Nak Kyungsoo ini gimana mie ayamnya?!" Teriak Bu kantin yang lihat gue langsung kabur tanpa bayar mie ayam.

"Nanti saya bayar, Bu!" Balas gue ke Bu kantin.

-.000.-

Gue sudah ganti baju dan ada di lapangan sekarang. Dengan terpaksa gue ikut main di _game_ yang mana gue nggak ngerti cara mainnya.

Gue, Baekhyun, Lay, Xiumin, sama Suho yang bakal tanding. Dan saingan pada _game_ kali ini itu anak-anak IPS yang main basket tadi. Si Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, sama anak yang ditubruk Baekhyun tadi, si Kim Kai.

"Oke, Bro. Udah siap, kan?!" Ucap Suho.

"Siap apaan? Gue nggak tau harus ngapain." Gue bener-bener gak ngerti nih _game_ kayak gimana cara mainnya.

"Intinya lo cuma perlu ngehindar dari bola yang dilempar anak-anak IPS, kumpulin koin yang udah ditabur. Kalo pun lo kena, lo gak boleh kena lebih dari lima kali. Ngerti gak?" Jelas Suho ke gue.

"Maksud lo kita dilemparin bola kasti gitu?" tanya gue memastiin.

"Iya." Jawab suho dengan entengnya.

Oke. Gue ini badannya kecil. Suho, Baekhyun, Xiumin juga kecil, yang agak gedean cuman Lay doang. Dan musuh kita badannya gede-gede. Kayak Kris, Tao, Sehun, sama Kim Kai itu. Gue bayangin di lempar bola kasti sama mereka yang tangannya keker-keker kayak batu. Terus gue kena, misalnya aja di punggung gue. Bisa bayangin gak bunyinya itu kek gimana? Apa gak biru badan gue sehabis main ginian?

"Lo semua emang gila ya..." kata gue ke mereka berempat. "Musuh kita badannya kayak gapura sekolah, badan kita kayak sepeda roda tiga. Mau lo semua apa?"

"Udah. Pede aja kali. Nama jurusan ada ditangan kita, saudara-saudara." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Arggggghhhh..." gue gak siap.

Setelah berunding, kedua tim diminta buat ambil posisi permainan. Permainan akan segera dimulai. Tim kami cuma perlu ngumpulin koin-koin yang udah ditabur. Oke, kita liat bakal sesusah apa _game_ ini.

PIT!

Peluit sudah ditiup.

Tim gue mencar buat ngindar dari lima bola yang dilempar sama tim anak-anak IPS. Suho sama Xiumin udah langsung maju buat ngambil koin-koinnya. Sedangkan gue, Baekhyun, sama Lay masih ngehindar.

Permainan terus berlanjut. Gue mencoba mendekati koin-koin yang ada di dekat lawan. Gue berlari secepat mungkin buat ngambil koin-koin yang ada. Dan...

BUK!

"Aak!" Bolanya kena tangan gue. Ya Salam. Rasanya pedeees banget. Si alay Tao yang ngelempar. Edan tuh anak.

Bagaimana pun gue harus ngehindar dari serangan mereka. Gue kembali lari buat ngambil koin-koin yang lain. Tapi...

BUK!

"Ak!"

BUK!

"Akh!"

BUK!

Pukulan bertubi-tubi datang dari Sehun, Kris, sama Tao. Yang pertama kena paha gue, yang ke dua kena punggung gue, dan yang ketiga kena jidat gue. Rasanya kepala gue udah gak ngerespon saking pedesnya.

Kepala gue agak pusing sekarang. Dan sialnya lagi, gue udah dikepung sama tim lawan. Tapi yang megang bola Cuma Luhan sama Kim Kai. Luhan nyeringai ke gue. Licik banget tuh anak.

Dia siap-siap ngelempar bolanya ke gue dan...

BUK!

"AKH!"

Bolanya kena mulut gue. Sakit banget. Gue rasa bibir gue berdarah, deh. Soalnya ada yang ngalir masuk mulut gue. Sialan emang si Luhan.

Gue sudah kena limakali pukulan, tinggal satu kali lagi, gue bakalan out dari game. Dan sekarang si Kim Kai ada di depan gue sambil megang bola kastinya.

Gue lihatin dia yang juga lihatin ke gue. Dia lempar bola kastinya ke arah Sehun, dan langsung di tangkap. Dia ngehampirin gue. Berdiri di depan gue. Sambil meringis kesakitan, gue ngangkat kepala gue buat liat wajahnya si Kim Kai. Dia mandangin gue seperti... kasihan.

Dia memutar kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Seolah paham, Sehun melemparkan bola kastinya kepada Kim Kai. Kim Kai menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Sehun. Kim Kai kembali natap gue. Gue Cuma bisa menatap saingan di depan gue dengan pasrah.

"Habisin, Jong. Lempar bolanya sampe giginya patah." Celetuk Luhan dengan cengengesan. Brengsek tuh anak.

Setelah Luhan ngomong gitu, gue ketar-ketir kalo si Kim Kai ini balakan patahin gigi gue pake bola kasti beneran.

"Lo ngapain sih ikutan game ginian?!" tanya dengan nada sinis, ketus, jutek dan sebagainya. Menandakan dia gak suka. Matanya menatap tajam ke gue. Gak suka gue ikutan main?

"G-gue...gantiin temen gue." Ucap gue gugup. Kok gue jadi gugup gini?

"Lain kali lo jangan main ginian." Bales dia. Dengan pelan dia ngambil tangan kanan gue, terus dia taroh bola kastinya di tangan gue. "Lo udah kena lebih dari lima kali."

"Hah?" gue melongo. Dia gak ngelempar gue pake bola kastinya buat ngeluarin gue dari game, tapi cuman naroh bolanya di telapak tangan gue.

"Apaan tuh? Payah lo, Jong." Si Luhan nyerocos mulu. Pengen gue giles deh cocotnya di aspal jalan tol.

PIT!

"Do Kyungsoo OUT!" teriak wasitnya. Dengan langkah lunglai plus rasa nyeri gue keluar dari area pertandingan.

" _Ekspektasi yang terbangun kokoh dipikiran gue, harus hancur dalam sekali gempuran realita"_ (Klandestin - 2016). Payah. Padahal gue udah ngarep-ngarep dapat traktiran mie ayam dari Baekhyun untuk seminggu.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Ya... gue cuman duduk di batu beton di bawah pohon besar jadi penonton. Sekarang gue cuma pengen pulang, makan, dan tidur.

-.000.-

Game udah kelar, dan yang menang tentu saja anak-anak IPS. Jelaslah, empat minion ngelawan empat kingkong plus katak kurapan—LUHAN. Temen-temen gue baru aja dari lapangan, mereka nyamperin gue.

"Lo gak papa, Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun paling pertama.

"Gak liat lo gue biru-biru gini." Bales gue ketus. Jengkel gue.

"Sensi amat. Lagian kita juga kena timpuk juga kali." Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"Di antara kita berlima, yang sampe berdarah-darah siapa?"tanya gue. "Gue, kan?"

"Udah-udah... berantem mulu lo berdua. Kayak gak pernah kena timpuk aja." Suho menengahi. "Kantin, yok. Gue yang bayar."

"Pak Suho bisa aja, yak. Gas Pak." Guyon Xiumin.

"Gue ke UKS, ya. Mau lihat Chanyeol." Baekhyun gak ikut ke kantin. "Lo jangan ngambek mulu, muka lo tambah kayak cimol, tau gak? Gemes gue." Goda Baekhyun ke gue.

"Sana lo. Lama-lama gue kawinin sama Chanyeol lo." Ejek gue ke Baekhyun. Dia cuman cengengesan doang.

"Lo ikut gak?" tanya Lay.

"Gak deh. Perut gue gak enak habis kena timpuk."

"Ya udah. Kita duluan, ya..." ucap Lay.

Gue masih duduk di kursi beton di bawah pohon besar. Adem.

Pertandingan hari ke-dua udah kelar kayaknya, besok ada lomba nyanyi sama band. Gue ambil peran di lomba nyanyi besok. Rencananya besok gue nyanyi akustik. Lay yang mainin gitarnya, gue yang nyanyi. Semoga menang, deh. Lumayan hadiahnya.

"Buat lo..." seseorang ngasih gue air mineral. Kim Kai. Baru aja gue mau berdiri. Gue mau balik ke kelas buat ganti baju.

Entah apa motivasi dia ngasih gue, gue nyambut air mineral dari Kim Kai. Dia belum ganti baju, masih make baju olahraga kayak gue.

"Lo gak papa?" Masih berdiri, dia nanyain gue.

"Nyeri dikit." Bales gue.

"Mau ke UKS?" tanya dia.

"Nggak perlu. Dibawa istirahat, sembuh kok."

Dia duduk di kursi beton. Kami saling berhadapan. Apa dia gak canggung sama gue? Gue kan anak IPA.

Dia deketin wajahnya ke wajah gue. Gue mundurin kepala gue. Kenapa nih orang?

"Bibir lo berdarah." Dia mundurin kepalanya. "Gak mau diobatin?"

"Gak usah. Cuman perih doang."

"Maaf gue gak bisa ngobatin lo kayak lo ngobatin gue tadi." Ucapnya. "Gue harap lo gak luka-luka lagi." Gue ngerasa hangat denger dia ngomong kayak gitu ke gue.

"Makasih do'anya." Gue senyum ke dia.

"Nama lo siapa?" Dia ngulurin tangannya ke gue.

"Do Kyungsoo. Panggil aja Kyungsoo." Gue nyambut tangan dia.

"Gue Kim Jongin."

"Gue lihat di baju basket lo ada tulisan 'Kim Kai'. Itu bukan nama lo?" tanya gue.

"Kalo di panggung. Gue _dancer_." Balesnya.

Wih. Anak dancer. Keren, nih.

"Wih... keren dong." Puji gue.

"Biasa aja, kok." Dia malu-malu gue puji.

"Lo gak ganti baju?"

"Males. Lo kenapa gak ganti baju?" tanya dia balik.

"Padaha mau ganti baju, tapi lo nyamperin." Bales gue.

"Mau ganti baju bareng?" ajak dia.

"Eh? Enggak, deh."

"Kenapa?"

"Malu gue..."

"Santai aja kali." Bales dia. "Ya udah, lo ke kelas aja."

Gue ngangguk. "Gue duluan ya..."

"Eh..." dia manggil lagi. "Lo pulang naik... apa K-kyung?" tanya dia ragu nyebut nama gue. Lucu nih orang. Tadinya aja jutek banget ke gue.

"Gue pulang bareng temen-temen gue." Bales gue.

"Gue bisa minta kontak lo nggak, Kyung?" Tiba-tiba dia nanya kontak gue. "Nomor hape mungkin, WA, Line?"

"Duh... Gimana, ya? Bukannya gue gak mau ngasih, hape gue dirusak dari bulan kemaren. Belum gue perbaikin."

"Gitu, ya? Hm... oke." Dia berdiri. "Gue ke kelas dulu ya, Kyung." Gue bales dengan anggukan.

-.000.-

"Syukur kaki lo gak patah, Yeol..." Celetuk Lay.

Sekarang kami berenam lagi mau pulang sambil bopong Chanyeol yang cidera kaki. Yang ngebopong badannya kayak minion semua.

"Ini gara-gara si Luhan. Licik banget tuh anak." Omel Baekhyun.

"Lo juga, Baek. Anak orang gak tau apa-apa lo tabrak aja." Kata Lay.

"Baekhyun nabrak siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jongin. Sampe ke gesek di semen gara-gara ditubruk Baekhyun." Xiumin ngerespon

"Lo kenal sama Si Jongin, Min?" Tanya gue.

"Temen SMP gue, Kyung." Bales dia. "Kenapa?"

"Ooo... gak papa." Jadi ternyata Jongin temen SMPnya Xiumin. Tapi gue gak pernah lihat interaksi Jongin sama Xiumin. Gak akrab kali ya.

Lagi asik-asiknya ngobrol, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti di samping kita. Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu. Jongin.

"Hai, Kyung." Dia negur gue. Temen-temen gue diem lihatin Jongin.

"Eh? H-hai..." gue jadi gugup gini, ya? Jangan-jangan dia mau bikin perhitungan sama Baekhyun. Gue nengok ke samping, Baekhyun udah berdiri di belakang Chanyeol aja. Takut tuh anak.

"Nih, buat lo." Jongin ngasih gue bungkusan plastik. "Apa ini?"

"Ucapan terima kasih gue... karena lo... udah ngobatin gue tadi." Bales dia sambil senyum.

"Makasih, ya. Padahal cuman plester doang." Dia sekolah pake mobil, ngasih hadiahnya pake kresekan. Duh... paling isinya _snack-snack_ an doang. Tapi tetep aja gue sambut. Hihihi...

"Jangan dibuka sekarang, ya. Di rumah aja." Respon dia.

"Seharusnya lo gak perlu ngasih apa-apa. Cuman plester doang. Gue tulus kok, kan juga gara-gara temen gue." Ucap gue ke Jongin. Jongin ngalihin perhatian dia ke Baekhyun. Waduh... gue salah ngomong.

"Bro, maafin Baekhyun, ya..." Ucap Chanyeol ke Jongin. Si Chanyeol udah kayak abangnya Baekhyun aja.

"Lo juga minta maaf Baek..." Ucap Suho.

Dengan ragu si Baekhyun minta maaf ke Jongin. "Maafin gue ya..." Baekhyun ngulurin tangannya, Jongin nyambut tangannya Baekhyun.

"Gue duluan ya, Kyung." Jongin senyum ke gue, terus masuk ke mobil dia.

Gue rada-rada _impressed_ sama tuh orang. Awalnya gue kira dia orang yang jutek, apalagi gue sama dia beda jurusan. Tapi ternyata, dia friendly banget.

"Tadi moment apa banget, Kyung. Bawanya aja mobil, ngasihnya kresekan." Ucap Suho. Sombong nih anak. "Paling isinya _snack_ seribuan, Kyung. Kaya gue dong!"

"Belagu lo. Ngasih gue aja gak pernah." Celetuk Lay.

" _Savage_ banget. Hahaha..." Xiumin ketawa. "Tapi emang lo ada apaan sih sama dia? Gue yang temennya SMP aja kagak ditegur."

"Kepo lo kaya Dora. Udah ah, lama banget bopong Chanyeolnya. Buswaynya bentar lagi nyampe nih." Respon gue.

"Lo kira Chanyeol ringan apa. Lagi usaha nih." Bales Baekhyun yang lagi ngebopong Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya cuman cengengesan doang.

"Ngomel mulu lo kayak emak-emak." Ejek gue.

Kami semua berjalan ke halte busway yang gak jauh dari sekolah. Pulang-pergi sekolah naik busway. Ya udah kayak rutinitas, lah.

-.000.-

"Kyungsoo. Pintu udah dikunci?" tanya Nyokap gue. Pertanyaan yang tiap malam menjelang tidur yang selalu ditanya Nyokap gue.

"Udah, Ma." Balas gue. Gue masuk ke kamar gue sesudah ngunci pintu luar.

Huaah... gue jatohin badan gue di dipan gue. Sekarang udah pukul sembilan malam. Waktunya buat istirahat.

Badan gue rasanya... Ya Allah, nyeri banget. Lebam di sana sini. Kapok gue main gituan. Syukur Jongin juga gak nimpuk gue.

Jongin.

Oh... iya. Dia ngasih gue kresekan tadi. Belum gue buka dari tadi.

Gue bangun dan ngambil tas gue. Gue duduk lagi di atas dipan gue. Gue keluarin kresekan tadi dari tas gue.

Gue kocek kresekan dari Jongin. Ada susu sama cokelat. Ih, doyan banget gue sama ginian! Gue kira jajanan seribuan. Seumur-umur baru kali ini gue dikasih cokelat sama orang. Biasanya kalo pengen juga beli sendiri.

Gue kocek lagi isi kresekan dari Jongin. Gue keluarin sesuatu. Apa ini?

" _My god!_ " Spontan gue sambil masukin tuh hape kedalam kresek lagi.

Gila! Gue barusan megang apaan?!

Gue _shock_!

Hape siapa yang ada di kresekan Jongin?!

Gue keluarin lagi hape itu. Tangan gue gemeter sumpah megang nih hape. Gue pandangin baik-baik hape yang ada di genggaman gue sekarang.

Gue tau ini bukan sembarang hape. Dari desainnya aja udah elegan banget. Tipis banget lagi. Dari logo yang ada dibelakang hape itu gue tau ini keluaran Apple, tapi gue belum pernah lihat yang jenis kayak gini. Keluaran terbaru, kah?

Shit! HAPE SIAPA INI?!

Gue takut. Gue takut kejadian yang ada di sinetron-sinetron bakal menimpa gue. Kayak seseorang naroh barang ke tas gue, terus gue tertuduh sebagai maling! Terus dituntut dan masuk penjara! Gila!

Gue mutusin buat ngebungkus hape itu pake kresekan lagi. Waktu gue mau masukin ke kresek, gue nemu kertas di dalamnya. Surat?

" _Halo, Do Kyungsoo. Thanks ya udah obatin gue tadi. Lo istirahat yang cukup, ya. Oh iya. Lo suka gak hape gue? Lo bisa pake hape gue sampe hape lo udah bagus lagi. Masih bagus kok, gue baru beli minggu kemaren. Password hapenya udah gue ganti jadi nama lengkap lo. Kalo lo udah bisa buka hapenya, pastiin lo langsung nelfon gue, ya. Gue harap lo suka._

 _Kim Kai"_

 _What?_

Dia minjemin hape dia yang baru dia beli seminggu ke gue?

Gue sekarang antara bingung dan kaget. Ya ampun, gue kenalan sama dia aja belum satu hari, dia udah ngasih gue macem-macem. Apa dia anak konglomerat kali, ya?

Gue coba hapenya Jongin. Gue sedikit norak sama hape ginian. Gue pake android, bukan iPhone.

"Gimana cara _unlock_ nya ya?"

"Eh, ini pake _face recognizer_. Kata Jongin pake nama lengkap gue?" gumam kecil gue. Apa ada _voice recognizer_ nya juga? "Do Kyungsoo?" ucap gue ke hape yang ada di hape gue. Apa lewat _backup pin_ kali. Gue ketik nama gue.

Kebuka.

Terpampang fotonya wallpaper yang pake foto Jongin. Buset nih anak, apa dia juga model? Jadi manusia kok _perfect_ banget.

Gak butuh lama buat gue nyari kontaknya Jongin. Cuman ada satu nomor doang yang ada di kontak ponsel. Tanpa ragu, gue pencet tombol _call_ di nomor Jongin.

" _Halo_ " Sahut suara di seberang sana. Ini beda banget suara Jongin. Ini Jongin bukan?

"Ee... ini Jongin, kah?" Tanya gue ragu.

" _Gue Jongin, Kyung._ " Balas di seberang sana.

"Oke." Balas gue sejenak. "Lo ngapain ngasih hape lo ke gue?!"

" _L-lo gak suka?_ "

"Lo gak ada maksud jahatin gue, kan?!"

" _G-gak ada maksud apa-apa, kok._ " Balas di seberang sana gagap. Gue udah kayak emak-emak aja.

"Jadi, lo maksud lo apa?"

" _Udah baca surat gue, kan?_ " Tanya Jongin.

"Hm... Lo baik banget. Padahal gue cuman ngasih plester. Kalo gue ngasih harga diri gue ke elo, mungkin gue makmur tujuh turunan kali ya." Sahut gue. Gue denger suara tawa yang keluar dari corong hape. "Kenapa ketawa?"

" _Lo unyu, Kyung..._ "

"Emang. Baru nyadar lo?" Jawab gue narsis. Dia cuman terkekeh doang di seberang sana.

" _Hm, Kyung. Lo... besok pulang bareng gue, ya?_ "

"Gue pulang bareng temen gue. Naik busway."

" _Sekali aja, Kyung..._ "

"Gimana, ya? Susah ninggalin temen gue soalnya."

" _Plis..._ "

Haduh... nih orang udah baik banget ke gue. Ya udah deh...

"Oke. Besok gue tunggu di gerbang sekolah, ya." Sahut gue. " _By the way_ , hape lo masih baru, apa lo gak sayang sama hape lo?"

" _Kan gue sayangnya ke lo, Kyung._ " Eh? Apaan sih nih anak.

"Maksud lo?"

" _Canda, Kyung. Hahaha..._ "

"Dasar gila. Serius, lo gak sayang sama hape lo?" Tanya gue lagi.

" _Gue malah nyesel beli tuh hape, Kyung. Waktu gue main game, masa layarnya ke potong?_ "

"Emang berapa harganya?"

" _Dua puluh satu juta, Kyung._ "

"Ooo... Lo jang- apa?! Dua puluh satu juta?!" apa ini? Apa ini?! "Jangan bercanda, dong!"

" _Serius... iPhone Ten kan harganya emang segitu._ "

Gue menganga di tempat. Hape apaan harga dua puluh satu juta?! Biaya sekolah gue kalo ditotalin aja gak nyampe segitu juga

"Lo gak waras, Jongin!"

" _Makanya, jaga baik-baik hape gue, ya..._ " Goda dia di seberang sana.

"Kok gue? Besok gue balikin deh. Lo kelas berapa?"

" _Ngapain dibalikin, pegang aja..._ "

"Jongiiiin..." gue ngerengek. "Jongin. Lo denger gue gak?" Tambah gue setelah gak ada balasan beberapa saat.

" _Lo jangan ngerengek gitu dong... Gue... merinding dengernya._ "

"Lo kira gue setan." Dia cuman ketawa. "Hm... gue ngantuk..." Gumam gue.

" _Ya udah. Tidur gih..._ "

"Gue matiin, ya..."

" _Oke._ " Balas dia di ujung sana.

"Eh... Jongin..."

" _Kenapa, Kyung?_ "

"Makasih ya..."

" _Pleasure..._ "

Gue matiin sambungan teleponnya.

Gue langsung rebahin badan gue di dipan. Apalah banget hari ini...

-.000.-

"Lo semangat ya, Kyung..." Baekhyun ngerapiin baju gue.

"Gugup gue, Baek." Gue ngeremas tangan gue yang dingin.

"Pede aja kali..."

Gak lama lagi gue bakal perfom di hari terakhir _classmeeting_. Gue mau bawain lagu ' _Goodbye Summer_ ' dari F(X). Lagi suka aja sama lagu ini. Feelnya anak sekolahan banget, lah.

"Oke! Penampilan berikutnya dari jurusan IPA! Sambut dengan meriah... DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Go go go!" Baekhyun nepuk pundak gue.

Dengan keringat dingin, gue naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di depan _standing mic_ yang udah di sediain. Huuh...

"Oke, guys. Thanks buat sambutan kalian semua." Ucapan pembuka gue. "Kali ini gue mau persembahin lagu buat kalian semua. Lagu ini tentang perpisahan di masa sekolah. Gue harap lo menikmatin lagu ini sama seperti gue menikmatin saat nyanyin lagu ini. So... this is Goodbye Summer..."

 _I remember when we were yelled at for talking in the halls  
I don't know why it was so fun even when we were being punished_

 _After that day (yeah yeah) we always (yeah yeah)  
Stuck together like the Astro twins, you were me and I was you_

 _You cried so much on the day before graduation  
You held it in firmly since you're a guy  
Just like that hot summer when we couldn't say what we wanted, goodbye_

 _The friend label is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory_

 _The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

 _What do I say, we didn't have to play no games  
I should've took that chance, I should've asked for you to stay  
And it gets me down the unsaid words that still remain  
The story ended without even starting_

 _Your song on the last day of the school festival, the flickering summer sea  
Our feelings that were precious because we were together  
Like the deepening night sky, goodbye_

 _The friend label is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hid still remain as a painful secret memory_

 _The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

 _Baby oh no oh oh  
I'm sorry that this is a monologue  
Oh, actually, I love you, yeah_

 _If only our long-time hidden secrets were revealed  
I would hold you in my arms_

 _The friend label is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hid still remain as a painful secret memory_

 _The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

 _The friend label is a label that I got to hate  
A heartbreaking story, I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah..._

 _Lalalala lalalala..._

"Fiuh..." gue ngelepas nafas gue.

WOOOOOOO!

Penonton teriak-teriak ke gue. Gue cuman bisa senyum malu-malu. Gue turun dari panggung.

"Keren banget lo, anjir." Baekhyun muji gue.

"Thanks, Baek. Hehe..."

"Ya udah. Udah selesai, kan? Langsung pulang aja yok." Baekhyun ngajak balik.

"Em... sorry ya, Baek. Gue pulang bareng Jongin." Kata gue ke Baekhyun. "Udah janji gue."

"Perasaan baru kemeren deh lo kenalan, udah pulang bareng aja." Bales Baekhyun. "Lo demen temen yang tajir ya, Kyung?"

"Gitu amat lo mikirnya. Susah nolaknya, Baek." Bales gue. "Bilangin ke yang lain, ya..."

"Siap."

-.000.-

Sekarang gue lagi di depan gapura. Nungguin Jongin. Udah gue SMS tadi, tapi gak dibales-bales. Apa gak jadi kali, ya?

"Kyungsoo." Ada orang naik motor laki nyamperin gue. Dia buka helmnya.

"Gue kira naik mobil." Ucap gue ke Jongin.

"Lo gak suka naik motor?" Jongin ngasih helm ke gue.

"Bukan gitu. Lo kan kemaren naik mobil." Gue nyambut helmnya dan duduk di boncengan Jongin. "Udah." Tambah gue.

"Lagi males aja." Respon Jongin. "Lo duduknya maju-maju ke gue, entar jatoh." Tambah gue. Perasaan udah pas deh duduk gue.

"Udah." Gue majuin badan gue. Jarak dada gue ke punggung Jongin mungkin sejengkal doang.

"Pegangan." Tambah dia lagi.

"Gue gak bakal jatoh, Jongin."

BRMMM!

"WAA!" Jongin tiba-tiba langsung ngegas motornya. "Jongiiiiiiiiin!" Gue teriak di kuping dia.

"Pegangan." Dengan jengkel gue pegangan di jaket dia.

Jongin mulai ngegas motornya lagi. Di jalan kecil kecepatannya santai aja, tapi pas udah di jalan besar udah kayak orang kesetanan.

"Pelan-pelan!" Gue teriak biar dia denger suara gue.

"Entar gak nyampe-nyampe." Dia nyahut di depan.

"Nyesel gue ikut sama lo!" Gue teriak lagi. Entah tersinggung atau kenapa, dia nurunin kecepatan motornya.

"Maaf, Kyung." Dia ngucapin maaf sambil noleh ke belakang. Gila!

"Tengok depan!" Gue muterin kepala dia. "Simpang empat depan, belok kanan." Gue ngasih instruksi ke Jongin.

"Oke..." Pas sampai di simpangan, Jongin malah belok ke kiri.

"Loh? Kok belok kiri? Rumah gue belok kanan, Jongin." Gue protes dibelakang.

"Kita ke mall ya, Kyung." Jongin langsung mutusin buat ke mall.

"Eh? Ngapain?" Tanya gue dibelakang.

"Having fun, lah."

"Gue gak bawa duit, Jongin." Sebenernya bukan gak bawa duit, tapi lagi gak ada duit. Malu-maluin kalo gue bilang gak ada duit. "Pulang aja, ya?"

"Kita gak pake duit, kok."

-.000.-

"Astaga, Jongin! Ngapain beli ini semua! Buang-buang duit!" Gue ngomelin Jongin. "Lo udah beliin gue sepatu, jaket, tas, sama baju!"

"Kyung. Ke sana, yuk!" Jongin nunjuk ke salah satu toko elektronik, dia narik tangan gue. No!

"Jongin. Stop!" Kesabaran gue udah habis. Jujur, gue emang seneng beli-beli kebutuhan sekunder kayak gini tapi gak gini juga kali. Gue dibeliin sepatu yang harganya lima ratus ribu, jaket tujuh ratus ribu, tas tiga ratus ribu, sama kaos enam ratus ribu. Totalnya udah lebih dari dua juta, cukup buat gue jajan tiga bulan.

"Kita ini baru kenal, tau gak? Dan gue gak tau sekaya apa harta yang lo punya. Lo udah buang-buang duit buat gue buat beli ginian. Gue gak suka punya temen yang boros kayak lo." Gue ceramah. "Gue mau pulang!"

"Kyung. Gue cuma pengen jadi temen lo." Kata dia ke gue. "Gue pengen lo betah sama gue. Gue susah buat punya temen, Kyung. Gue tertutup sama orang lain, tapi kalo sama lo, gue ngerasa nyaman, Kyung... maafin gue..." Tambah dia lagi.

Sejenak gue mikir. Jadi Jongin ini agak introvert, di mana dia begitu tertutup dengan lingkungan sekitar dan susah dalam hubungan pertemanan, begitu, kah? Tapi dia cuman nyaman kalo sama gue?

"Gue ngerti. Tapi Jongin, gue gak perlu semua ini buat jadi temen lo. Cukup bersikap baik sama gue, itu udah cukup." Kata gue ke dia. "Dan lo harus jadi orang yang hemat, boros banget lo." Gue nasehatin dia. "Ngerti gak?"

Dia ngerucutin bibirnya habis gue nasehatin. Kayak bocah banget. Kemaren aja jutek sama gue.

"Iya. Tapi ke sana dulu yuk. Gue mau beli hape." Muka gue udah asem banget dia ngajak ke sana. Baru juga gue bilangin. "Terakhir. Habis ini pulang. Serius."

"Arggg... cepetan!" Dia senyum dan narik gue ke toko elektronik yang gak jauh dari kami berdiri.

-.000.-

Sekarang di sinilah gue sama Jongin. Duduk di salah satu meja makan di sebuah restoran yang gak jauh dari mall. Sekarang udah pukul 7 malam dan gue belum pulang-pulang. Gue yakin gue bakal ditanya habis-habisan setelah ini. Argh...

Oh iya. Waktu di toko elektronik tadi Jongin beliin gue jam tangan. Ya ampun...

"Mau pesen apa, Kyung?" Dia nanya.

"Mau pulang!" Gue judesin

"Iya. Habis ini. Pesen apa?"

"Dari tadi habis ini, habis ini mulu. Gue gak pulang-pulang. Mau pulang!" gue ngedumel ke dia.

"Tapi makan dulu, dong. Lo udah cape nemenin gue, gue gak mau lo kelaparan gara-gara gue." Bener juga sih. Gue belum makan dari tadi.

"Habis ini pulang, ya?!"

"Gitu dong!"

-.000.-

"Makasih buat hari ini, Kyung." Jongin nganterin gue sampe depan rumah.

"Gue yang makasih. Lo udah beliin macam-macam buat gue." Gue senyum ke dia."Lo pulang gih. Gue mau masuk."

"Besok bareng lagi, ya..."

"Em... gue udah bilang ke Baekhyun buat bareng dia besok. Sorry ya..."

"Yah... ya udah. Lo masuk aja..." Dia nyuruh gue masuk duluan.

"Gue ke dalam ya... Lo hati-hati." Gue lambain tangan ke dia. Dia masih di motornya. Belum beranjak.

Tuk-tuk-tuk!

Gue ngetuk pintu dan gak lama terdengar suara pantulan sangkakala.

"Kamu dari mana aja, Kyungsoo! Bikin mama khawatir aja! Kalo kamu diculik gimana?! Sekarang banyak begal! banyak mutilasi! Banyak om-om homo! Ban-"

"Ni. Kepiting asam manis, Mah." Gue potong sambutan selamat datang dari nyokap gue.

"Wah... beli di mana? Masuk, masuk." Dan seketika celotehan nyokap terhenti karena kepiting asam manis. Heuh...

-.000.-

"Capeknya..." gue ngerebahin badan gue di dipan.

Baru aja gue rebahan, ada aja yang nelfon! Kurang kerjaan banget, ya elah...

"Halo." Gue nyapa pertama

" _Halo, Kyung..._ " seseorang membalas lewat corong hape gue.

"Jongin. Kenapa?"

" _Lo lagi ngapain?_ "

Ini orang addicted banget sama gue. Baru aja ketemu, udah nelfon. Emang gak punya pacar, ya? Telfon pacar kek gitu.

"Mau tidur..." gue beneran mau tidur. Capek banget.

" _Ooh... tadi siang lo nyanyi bagus banget._ "

"Lo nonton, ya? Makasih ya..."

" _Nyanyi buat gue dong, Kyung._ "

"Gak ah. Malu gue."

" _Ngapain malu. Suara lo bagus suka._ "

Kalo dipuji gina, ayo aja mah. "Satu kali aja, ya... habis ini gue tidur." Titah gue.

" _Oke..._ "

"Ehem..."

" _And as long as you've got your suit and tie  
I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And I'm dressed in that dress you like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
While we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things, oh  
Show you a few things about love..."_

"Udah..."

" _Thanks, ya... goodnight, Do Kyungsoo._ " Dia nutup sambungan telepon.

Ah... malu gue!

-.000.-

Sudah dua minggu ini gue akrab sama Jongin. Walaupun dia anak IPS, dia gak beda-bedain gue sebagai anak IPA. Gue diantar-jemput. Sering diajak jalan. Ditelepon tiap malem. Kita berdua udah kayak orang pacaran aja. Dan anehnya, gue ngerasa nyaman digituin sama Jongin. Cara dia ngepeduliin gue kayak gue ini sodara kandungnya.

Sekarang aja, gue lagi ada diboncengannya dia buat ke sekolah. Waktu gue pulang bareng temen gue berkurang. Sebenernya gue pengen nolak Jongin buat nganterin gue pulang pergi, tapi gue kasihan sama dia. Cuma gue doang temennya dia yang bisa nyampe sedeket ini.

Nanti malam, gue disuruh nemenin dia ke pesta ulang tahun temen kecilnya dia. Gue pengen nolak, yang hadir pasti anak IPS semua. Gak bisa bayangin gue gimana nantinya. Tapi setelah Jongin ngerayu gue sampe gue merinding, gue akhirnya ngalah dan milih nemenin dia malam ini.

Gak lama, kami berdua nyampe di sekolah. Di parkiran Jongin ngomong sama gue.

"Kyung. Istirahat ke dua, gue pengen ngomong sesuatu sama lo..." Dia ngomong setelah markirin motornya.

"Ngomong aja sekarang." Gue ngikat tali sepatu gue.

"Nanti aja, Kyung. Entar lo gak fokus belajar lagi." Kata dia.

"Sampe bikin gak fokus belajar, ya? Penasaran gue." Gue bangun dari jongkok. "Ya udah gue ke kelas, ya."

Gue jalan ke luar parkiran dan langsung ke kelas gue. Kegiatan belajar gue berjalan kayak biasanya.

-.000.-

Waktu istirahat ke-dua, baru aja keluar pintu Jongin udah nungguin gue.

"Mau ngomong apaan? Mau ke kantin, nih." Ucap gue langsung to the point.

"Ikut gue, Kyung." Jongin narik tangan gue. Gue cuman ngikutin dia.

Jongin narik gue ke gudang sekolah. Gudang ada di belakang sekolah. Gak ada siapa siapa di sini. Sepi banget.

"Ngapain ke sini?"

Jongin gak jawab pertanyaan gue. Dia malah ngebuka tas dia dan ngerogoh sesuatu.

"Nih, buat lo..." Jongin ngasih gue bunga.

"Ini apa?" Gue nyambut bunga dari Jongin.

"Ini bunga mawar, masa lo gak tau, sih?"

"Iya, gue tau. Ini maksudnya apa?" gue nanya dia maksud dari ngasih gue bunga mawar ini.

"Emm...gue..."

"Em?"

"I-ini bakal ngagetin lo, Kyung." Ucap Jongin gagap. Ini pasti ada sesuatu nih.

"Iya, apa?"gue siapin mental buat informasi mengejutkan dari Jongin.

"Gue..."

"Gue?"

"... suka sama lo, Kyung." Jongin ngucapin kalimat pelengkap dari kata 'gue' dengan lancar dari mulutnya.

 _Wait a moment, please_.

Jongin suka sama gue.

Suka sama gue.

Sama gue?

Mata gue melebar. Gue ngerasa bagaikan kesetrum halilintar badai taifun california yang begitu mengejutkan. Jantung gue berdegup gak normal.

Seorang cowok yang nyatain dia suka sama gue. Jongin... gay?

"L-lo..." gue ngomong tersendat.

"Gue suka sama lo, Kyung." Dia ngulangin kalimat itu lagi.

"G-gak lucu, Jongin!" Dada gue mulai meremang.

Gue ngeliat ke mata Jongin yang lagi natap gue. Gue lihat sebuah mata yang melambangkan kejujuran.

"N-nggak..." Gue berbalik dan berusaha ninggalin Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" dia berusaha megang tangan gue. Dengan sigap gue ngelepasin pegangan Jongin di tangan gue.

"Jangan sentuh gue!" gue masih shock.

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca. Dia keliatan mau tumbang.

"M-maafin gue, Kyung. Gue cuman berusaha buat jujur ke lo." Ekspresi dia nunjukin bahwa dia bener-bener ngerasa salah sama gue. "Gue harap lo ngerti sama gue. Gue masih mau temenan sama lo..." dia takut kehilangan gue. "Jangan jauhin gue..."

"G-gue balik ke kelas!" Gue langsung lari ninggalin Jongin. Dia gak ngejar gue.

Gue bingung dan panik. Anak IPS emang gak ada yang benernya. Jantung gue masih ngegas.

Gak nyangka kalo Jongin, yang menurut gue keren habis naksirnya sama gue yang cowok. Pemikiran gue tentang dia gay itu 0%. Gak pernah terlintas sama sekali kalo dia gay. Perilaku yang dia lakuin ke gue selama ini ternyata bukan cuma untuk hubungan pertemanan, dia udah numbuhin rasa ke gue. Ini sudah gak waras.

Gue bisa gila!

Dengan cepat gue lari ke kelas dan langsung duduk di kursi gue. Nafas gue masih naik turun.

"Lo kenapa?" Baekhyun duduk di samping gue.

"B-baek..." Gue masih gugup.

"Kenapa, Kyung?" Baekhyun mulai terlihat serius ngeliat gue yang kayak gini.

"J-jongin, Baek..."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia suka sama gue." Gue noleh ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak kaget, terus ekspresinya berubah kayak biasa lagi. Malah mau ketawa.

"Terus?"

"Terus?" Gue ngulang pertanyaan dia. "Gue harus gimana?"

"Terserah lo..." Ih, Baekhyun bego banget jadi sahabat. Dia gue pelototin. "Santai aja kali matanya."

"Gimana, Baek?"

"Gini, ya... kata Chanyeol ke gue, cinta itu gak cuman hanya ada di antara pria dan wanita. Orang jatuh cinta itu gak ada yang bisa ngatur, Kyung. Lo gak bisa ngatur kalo lo harus jatuh cinta sama orang manapun. Cinta itu datang secara alami kepada siapapun yang cinta itu kehendaki, gak terkecuali buat sesama jenis. Bukti nyatanya si Jongin yang suka sama lo." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Baek..."

"Semua kembali ke lo, Kyung. Jika lo gak bisa nerima dia, cukup tetap jadi temen dia. Jangan bikin dia terlalu sakit. Bilangin aja lo masih normal atau apa kek. Kalo lo jauhin dia, lo bikin dia sakit dua kali. Lo tega?"

"Haduh... kok jadi gini, sih?" gue udah puyeng.

"Udah. Gak usah terlalu dipikirin."

Drrrt Drrrt.

Hape gue bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

Dari Jongin. Mampus!

" _ **Kyung. Gue harap lo masih mau nemenin gue malam ini. Setelah itu, terserah lo mau gimana sama gue. Maafin gue ya..."**_

"Dari Jongin, ya?" Baekhyun nanya.

"I-iya, Baek."

"Ooo..." Baekhyun cuman meng-O-kan mulutnya doang. "Lagian lo berdua cocok, kok? Yang satu gagah nan kekar, lo imut buat digagahi."

"Mulut lo ya, Baek!"

Baekhyun ketawa ngakak setelah godain gue. Sialan nih bocah!

-.000.-

Setelah berfikir panjang, gue mutusin buat nemenin Jongin malam ini. Entah gimana nantinya, kita liat aja. Kata Baekhyun bener, kalo gue gak bisa nerima perasaan dia, setidaknya gue harus tetep jadi temennya dia. Tapi gue takutnya perasaan dia ke gue makin menjadi-jadi.

Sekarang udah pukul enam lewat lima puluh lima menit. Lima menit lagi Jongin datang. Gue jadi deg-degan.

Drrrt Drrrt

Ada SMS masuk dari Jongin.

" _ **Gue udah di depan rumah lo, Kyung. Misalnya lo gak jadi pergi, cuekin aja sms gue."**_

Huuh... gue menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dengan mantap gue buka pintu rumah dan keluar menuju pagar.

Ada mobil warna putih yang terparkir di depan rumah gue. Itu mobilnya Jongin. Gue malu banget anjir! Rasanya kikuk banget!

"H-hai, Kyung." Dia negur gue duluan.

"H-hai." Gue gak kalah gagap.

Dia gak berani natap gue. Dari tadi cuman nggigit bibir bawahnya doang. Gue sebenernya mau ketawa, tapi gak mungkin banget.

"M-maafin gue ya, Kyung..." Dia mulai berani natap gue, walaupun masih gigit bibirnya. Gue yakin, dia gugup banget ketemu gue. Gak pernah gue liat Jongin gemesin kayak gini.

"It's okay, Jongin. Gue bakal coba buat nerima lo." Mata dia langsung melebar. Gue gak salah ngomong, kan? Apa dia salah tafsir, ya?

Dia langsung ngebukain pintu mobilnya buat gue. Gue berasa jadi cewek banget. Gak butuh waktu lama, mobil Jongin mulai jalan.

Selama diperjalanan, kita berdua cuman diem doang. Gak ada yang ngomong. Kikuk bangetlah pokoknya.

Gak lama. Gue dan Jongin udah tiba di tempat acara. Di sebuah ballroom salah satu hotel di kota gue. Ini kayaknya pesta ulang tahun, deh.

'HAPPY SWEET SEVENTEEN, KRYSTAL JUNG!'

Hah? Ini ulang tahunnya Krystal, ya?

Gue dan Jongin masuk ke area acara. Sumpah rame banget dan mewah banget. Gila ya... gak Jonginnya, gak temennya, semuanya duitnya sekebon.

"Jadi, Krystal temen masa kecil lo?" Tanya gue. Kalimat pertama setelah turun dari mobil Jongin.

"Iya." Respon dia. "Kita temuin Krystal dulu ya..." Dia megang pergelangan tangan gue. Gue kok gugup gini, ya?

Kita berdua ngehampirin Krystal. Ketika Krystal liat Jongin, dia langsung peluk Jongin. Gue kayak apalah banget ngeliat Jongin di peluk Krystal. Entah apa yang Jongin ucapin, kayaknya Krystal seneng banget sama Jongin.

"Happy birthday, ya." Gue ngucapin ke Krystal setelah Jongin. Dia bilang makasih ke gue. Krystal cantik banget. Wajah-wajah golden face gitu.

"Eh, Jong. Sama siapa lo datang?" Kris ngehampirin Jongin. Gue cuman berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Sama temen gue." Dia nyahut cuek.

"Lah? Ini kan anak IPA yang kena timpuk kemaren?" Sialan banget Kris. Pengen gue gaplok giginya pake bola kasti.

"Gue cari makan ya, Jong." Gue males banget kumpul bareng temen-temen Jongin yang notabenenya anak IPS gak waras. Seolah peka, Jongin ngikutin gue.

"Lo nggak papa?" tanya dia.

"Rese banget si tonggos." Gue ngedumel. Dia cuman senyum dan ngacak-ngacak rambut gue. Gue jadi panas dingin.

"Baiklah! Acara puncaknya akan dimulai!" MC-nya bilang acara puncaknya bakal dimulai.

Acara puncaknya itu tiup lilin gitu dan ngasih potongan kue pertama buat orang yang spesial buat yang punya hajat.

Sekarang Krystal lagi ngebelah potongan kue pertama. Dan lo tau dia ngasih ke siapa?

Dia ngasih potongan pertama buat Jongin. Seketika temennya pada teriak-teriak riuh. Krystalnya cuman tersipu malu-malu kambing gitu. Dan acara terus berlanjut kayak umumnya.

Jongin narik gue ke belakang. Ke tempat yang gak terlalu padet.

"Buka mulut lo..." dia nyuruh gue buka mulut. "Aaaaa..."

Gue ngebuka mulut gue, dia nyuapin gue sepotong kue dari Krystal tadi.

"Enak, nggak?" tanya dia.

Gue cuman ngangguk ... gue malu banget! Kok Jongin bisa sweet gini sih?

"Coba noleh ke kanan, Kyung. Bagus gak lampunya?" dia nyuruh gue noleh ke kanan.

Pas gue noleh. Gue ngerasa ada tangan yang genggam tangan gue. Gue lihat siapa yang megang tangan gue. Ternyata Jongin. Gue liatin dia, dia gak noleh ke gue. Muka gue panas banget rasanya.

-.000.-

Jongin ngantarin gue pulang jam setengah dua subuh. Karena ini udah malem banget, gue nyuruh Jongin nginap. Gue gak mau dia kenapa-napa. Dan dia gak nolak.

Dan di sinilah kami berdua sekarang. Rebahan di atas dipan gue yang kecil. Sesak banget rasanya kalo ditidurin dua orang.

"Kyungsoo. Makasih ya..."

"Buat?"

"Buat nerima gue untuk tetap ada di dekat lo."

Gue senyum denger ucapan dia. "Lo beneran suka ya... sama gue?"

"Sekarang aja gue gugup banget tidur di samping lo, Kyung..." kata Jongin di samping gue. Gue nolehin pandangan gue ke dia. "Lo... nggak risih, kan?"

"Gak, kok. Gue selalu nyaman kalo lagi bareng lo..." Gue ngegigit lidah sehabis ngomong kalimat ini.

"Gue gak sekedar suka sama lo, Kyung. Gue mulai sayang sama lo. Gimana dong?" Tanya dia. Muka gue kebakar rasanya. Haduuh...

"Jangan ngomong doang. Buktiin dong." Gue isengin Jongin. Kali aja responnya gimana gitu.

Drrrt Drrrt.

Ada hape yang bunyi. Yang jelas bukan hape kok?

"Ini kan suara gue?" tanya gue.

"Suara gue rekam buat jadi ringtone gue, Kyung." Bales dia. "Salah satu buktinya tuh..."

Gue yakin muka gue merah banget. "Tapi siapa yang nelpon lo jam segini?" gue coba ngalihin topik pembicaraan.

"Ah... ini bibi di rumah gue. Paling nanya kenapa gak pulang." Bales Jongin.

"Ooo... ya udah. Gue tidur, ya... Goodnight." Mata gue udah berat banget.

"Goodnight..." Jongin juga mulai pejamin matanya.

-.000.-

Sudah dua bulan sejak Jongin nyatain perasaan dia ke gue. Dan gue mulai sadar, sedikit banyak gue terus ngerespon Jongin sampai pada titik, dia yang bikin gue ngerasa nyaman. Gue gak bisa bohong kalo gue...

...mulai suka sama Jongin.

Gue sekarang lagi jalan menuju kelas Jongin. Jujur ya... gue males banget ke kelas IPS. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Jongin minjam buku gue kemaren. Gue mau ngambil balik. Waktu gue udah deket kelas Jongin, gue lihat Jongin lagi asyik nggendong Krystal. Entah kenapa, muncul naluri gue buat nggak nemuin Jongin dulu.

Dada gue berkecamuk. Rasanya meremang. Ini bukan cemburu. Tapi gue ngerasa baru aja ditiup sebuah wahyu dari Tuhan. Wahyu yang bikin gue ngerasa bersalah.

Gue memutar balik langkah gue dan mengikhlaskan buku gue untuk masih Jongin pinjam. Gue perlu memikirkan hal ini sekali lagi.

-.000.-

Setelah gue mikir panjang, gue bakal ngelakuin ini.

"Jongin. Stop di sana dulu dong." Pinta gue ke Jongin yang ngemudiin mobil dia.

"Ngapain?"

"Gue mau ngomong sesuatu..."

"Oh... oke."

Gak butuh waktu lama, Jongin minggirin mobilnya. Setelah kami berdua turun dari mobil, gue narik Jongin ke salah satu bangunan tua di dekat sungai. Kami berdua duduk di bawah pohon bulan yang gede.

"Jongin... gue mau jujur sama lo..."

"Jujur aja..." Jongin mulai merhatiin gue.

"Gue sebenernya mulai suka sama lo..." ucap gue sayu, masih dengan senyum.

Jongin gak kuasa nahan ekspresinya. "Serius?!" dia mulai berbinar-binar.

"Gue sayang sama lo, Jongin." Ucap gue. Mata gue mulai memanas. "Karena itu..." jeda gue sebentar. "Karena gue sayang sama lo... gue pengen kita udahin ini semua sebelum lebih jauh lagi" Ucap gue. Mata gue udah mulai berair.

"M-maksud lo?" Ekspresi Jongin berubah total setelah denger kalimat gue.

"Gue pengen lo pacaran sama Krystal. Gue pengen lo pacaran sama cewek. Gue pengen lo bahagia, Jongin."

"Nggak. Lo kenapa sih, Kyung?"

"Gue tau Krystal suka sama lo. Lo udah temenan sejak lama banget. Jadi, lo harus kasih perhatian ke dia, Jong."

"Nggak. Nggak. Gue gak mau!" Jongin mulai berdiri.

"Makasih buat semuanya ya..." suara gue mulai serak. Gue berdiri.

"Gue bilang gue gak mau!" Jongin megang tangan gue. "Lo gak bisa egois kayak gini, Kyung!" Gue masih bisa nahan tangis gue.

"Anterin gue pulang..."

-.000.-

Sudah seminggu gue gak ada kontakan sama Jongin. Ngeliat dia pun gak ada. Kadang gue kangen sama dia, tapi gue sadar diri. Gue gak ada hak buat kanget sama dia. Gue cuma pengen yang terbaik buat dia.

Gue kembali kayak biasanya. Rutinitas pulang bareng geng naik busway. Nyampe di rumah makan lalu tidur. Gitu-gitu doang. Gak ada lagi yang nelfon gue ataupun ngajak gue jalan-jalan. Ya... gitulah...

Kadang gue penasaran Jongin ngapain sekarang. Apa dia lagi main game, ya? Atau lagi latihan ngedance? Gue kangen.

Sekarang gue lagi di kelas. Duduk sambil corat-coret gak penting. Gabut bangetlah. Dengan mie ayam pun, gue males gerak. Pengen cepat pulang, dan tidur. Gak nyangka gue efek dari si sialan Jongin sampe gini banget.

BUK!

Seseorang ngelempar buku di atas meja gue. Krystal?

"Lo, ya?! Nyuruh Jongin buat pacaran sama gue! Lo jangan ngelantur dong!" gue bingung nih cewek marah-marah ke gue kenapa. Gue tengok keadaan kelas. Syukur gak ada siapa-siapa.

"L-lo kenapa marah-marah sama gue?"

"Emang, ya. Anak IPA itu karena terlalu pintar bisa jadi bego! Lo gak tau Jongin mau bunuh diri kemaren malem! Itu gara-gara lo!"

Jongin mau bunuh diri? Stres tuh anak!

"B-bunuh diri?" gue panik.

"Ya elah... ikut gue lo!" Krystal narik tangan gue. Gue bingung mau dia bawa kemana.

-.000.-

Gue sama Krystal sekarang lagi perjalanan ke rumah Jongin. Di perjalanan gue khawatir banget sama Jongin. Apa sampe segitunya ya?

Gak lama kami berdua tiba di rumah Jongin. Sekejap gue ngerasa kagum sama rumah Jongin. Gede banget. Tapi kekaguman gue langsung hancur ketika lihat Jongin duduk lesu di bangku beton sambil megang suatu botol.

Keliatan isi botol itu warna hijau. Apa jangan-jangan? Nggak! Nggak boleh!

Dengan cepat gue lari ngehampirin Jongin. Waktu udah dekat jongin, dengan cepat gue ngelayangin tendangan gue ke botol yang di pegang Jongin. Bukannya nendang botolnya, gue nendang tangannya Jongin. Dia kesakitan. Sialan!

"Lo ngapain mau minum racun segala?!" gue teriak di depan Jongin yang masih megangin tangannya yang gue tendang.

"Itu sirup, Kyung. Bukan racun..." ucap Jongin sambil ngusap tangannya dia yang sakit.

Gue langsung beku di tempat. Gila... orang gak tau apa-apa malah gue tendang. Astaga...

"L-lo gak coba bunuh diri kan kemaren?"

"Nggak, Kok. Siapa yang bilang?"

Gue ngehembusin nafas, gue lihat sesosok cewek yang cengengesan di seberang sana.

" _What the fuck is this bitch doing?!_ "

-.000.-

Gue sama Jongin lagi duduk di bangku beton sekolah. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi karena udah pulang dari tadi. Gak ada kegiatan eskul apapun hari ini. Bener-bener sepi.

Jongin udah jelasin semua ke gue semuanya. Dan gue ngerti sekarang, Jongin sukanya ke gue, bukan ke Krystal. Dan dengan bodohnya gue minta dia buat suka sama Krystal. Gue bener-bener idiot.

"Maafin gue ya, Jongin." Gak berani mandangin Jongin. Gue kembali gugup kalo deket-deket sama Jongin.

"It's okay, Kyung." Dia senyum ke gue. "Kyungsoo..."

"Hhmmm.."

"Gue sayang sama lo..."

Gue nelen ludah gue. Muka gue mulai memerah nih pasti.

"Lo mau kan jadi pacar gue?" kata Jongin.

Gue ditembak Jongin.

"Hah?" respon gue bego.

"Lo mau kan jadi pacar gue?"

"Jadi pacar lo?"

"Ih, lo mau kan?!"

"Lo nanya atau maksa sih?!"

"Serius. Lo mau kan, Kyung?"

Dengan malu, gue nganggukin kepala gue.

"Hah?! Serius, Kyung?!"

"I-iya..." ucap gue gagap.

Jongin loncat-loncat depan gue. Gue malu banget.

"Berarti boleh dong... gue cium?" dia nanya ke gue.

"C-cium?" gue sesak nafas.

"Boleh kan?" dia nanyain lagi. Agak maksa si Jongin.

"I-iya." Gue malu banget sumpah!

Jongin senyum denger jawaban gue. Dia nundukin badan dia. Mendekatkan wajah dia ke wajah gue. Bibir dia menempel lembut di bibir gue. Sebentar dan singkat, it's my first kiss...

Untuk pertama kalinya, gue ciuman. Ciuman sama cinta pertama gue.

 _ **-Epilog-**_

Gue lagi duduk di taman bareng Jongin, Pacar gue. Ngabisin sabtu sore bareng untuk pertama kalinya sebagai pacar.

"Jongin. Hapenya gue balikin. Hape gue yang lama udah bagus." Ucap gue ke pacar gue.

"Buat lo aja. Apa punya gue, ya juga punya lo juga."

"Beneran ya?"

"Iya..." Dia naroh lengan dia di pundak gue. "Lo kenapa sih bisa imut gitu, Kyung. Kan gue jadi makin sayang."

"Mana gue tau." Balas gue.

"Tapi beneran, kapan lo mau 'gituan' bareng gue? Gue kan pacar lo?" si mesum Jongin mulai beraksi. "Cape kalo nyolo mulu..."

"Apaan sih?!" gue gak suka kalo dia ngomong begituan.

"Kamu gitu terus..." Kalo Jongin udah mulai pake aku-kamu, tandanya dia agak kecewa, ngambek, dan manja. Kalo gini gue ngerasa jadi orang paling jahat. "Hal yang begituan gak cuman karena nafsu semata. Gue beneran sayang sama lo. Gue pengen kita bersatu seutuhnya, Kyung."

"Huuh... ya udah. Malam ini gue punya lo..." ucap gue pasrah.

"Hah, beneran?!" Mukanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Iya... mau di rumah lo ya?" Gue gontai banget. Jongin ngangguk-ngangguk semangat.

"Akhirnya. I love you, sweetheart!" Dia cium tangan gue.

"Huuh... cinta lo cuman sebatas body gue ternyata." Gue nyeletuk kecil. Gue berdiri. "Ayo ke mobil."

Jongin diem. Dia natap gue. "Nggak jadi deh, Kyung..."

"Lho? Padahal tadi ngebet banget." Gue bingung.

"Duduk gih." Gue duduk. Dia rebahin kepalanya di paha gue. Tiduran sambil ngelihat langit. "Gue suka sama lo bukan karena body lo, Kyung. Gue tulus, kok."

Oh... jadi dia denger celetukan gue.

"I love you, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap cowok yang lagi tiduran di paha gue.

"Dasar anak IPS. I love you too." Gue usap rambut Jongin perlahan.

 **THE END**


End file.
